


Shut Up and Dance

by FMTomiko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula is still a princess, Based on a Walk The Moon Song, F/F, Short One Shot, Take Your Fandom to Work Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMTomiko/pseuds/FMTomiko
Summary: A Tyzula one shot based on the song Shut Up and Dance.Azula has been secretly, not so secretly been crushing on a girl that goes to the same night club as she does.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I was at work and this song came on. This is the story that came to be.

Caldera was the biggest city in the Fire Nation It had a busy day life, but its night scene was nothing to scoff at. The Flaming Phoenix was the hippest nightclub downtown. Which is where the princess was, hanging out with her friends, well she assumed they were.

A woman with onyx hair, half up into a top-knot and the rest flowing to the base of her shoulders, held a short glass. “What would you like to drink Azula, the usual?”

Azula wore her hair up in a ponytail, opting to be more casual. She wore black skinny jeans and a dark red shirt with a V-neck. A simple gold chain necklace, with a sapphire gem shaped like a flame, rested around her neck. Her vans were the same color as her shirt, except for the black and gold trim, which completed her look.

“Yeah, sure.” The princess answered, sitting at the bar. Music thumped loudly as her eyes examined the dance floor. A live DJ group called the Flying Opera Company kept the crowd lively.

“You know…” The bartender handed Azula an old fashion. “She's going to convince you to dance one day. While you're not looking, she takes peeks at you.”

Her cheeks flushed. “You don't know what you're talking about Rangi.”

“Oh, I don't?” Rangi chuckled as she started to clean the bar with a rag. “She’s been plotting, since you started coming here.”

Azula turned her attention to the bartender. “You’re full of shit.”

“She has eyes for you.” Rangi pointed.

She took a large sip of her drink and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the brunette with a high braided ponytail staring her way. She wore a pink backless dress and well-worn white sneakers. Azula could feel heat rising from her neck. “Another!” She slammed her drink down and handed her glass back to the bartender.

Rangi frowned. “With the way you drank that, you might as well have ordered a Jack and Coke…” She made another old fashion with care, squeezing a thin orange peel over the glass, then dropping in the alcohol. “What songs do you think she likes?”

Azula took another sip. “Probably anything peppy that you can ridiculously dance to.” She had a way with analyzing people.

The princess missed the smirk that appeared across the bartender’s lips. “Sounds interesting.”

Some songs passed, Azula had finished her second drink and was on her third. She enjoyed watching the scene and chatting with Rangi. She swore that the bartender was more of a friend than the ones that always dragged her here. Most of all she enjoyed watching the brunette from a distance. As confident as she was in most cases, she became shy when it came to this particular person.

They had shared glances from time to time, neither willing to take the plunge and introduce themselves. A weird tension between the two evolved over the course of time. It was only a matter of time before it snapped.

“Looks like we have a slew of requests!” One of the DJs shouted with joy. “Starting off with Stupid Love by Lady Gaga!”

Azula rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hand. “Have you seen the music video to this song? It’s the pinkest shit I’ve ever seen!”

Rangi laughed. “Oh, I bet your secret crush will enjoy this immensely!”

“Ha! Ha!” Azula laughed sarcastically. A hand grabbed her arm, taking her by surprise. Her eyes traced up the arm of the person who grabbed her. Grayish brown eyes met with her own.

“Come!” The brunette tugged Azula out of her seat, dragging her to the dance floor.

The princess looked back at Rangi, confused as how this had happened. “Don’t you dare look back!” She felt the brunette gently caress her jawline. “Just keep your eyes on me.” The other woman smiled and started to dance, awfully close to her.

Azula cheeks burned. “You’re holding back…” She stated, not really knowing how to proceed. Her heart raced in the moment.

The brunette pressed her body flush to Azula's. “Shut up and dance with me!” With lowered inhibitions, the princess followed the other woman's lead.

More songs had passed, the two girls sweating from the heat of dancing so close together. “Time to slow this night down a little!” A woman’s voice spoke from the DJ booth. “Find a partner! Here is The Night We Met by Lord Huron.” The song started.

Azula was lost deep in the brunette’s eyes. This woman was her destiny. Their bodies sharing each other’s warmth, swaying slowly from side to side. The princess rested her hands on the other woman's hips, while she rested hers on top of Azula’s shoulders.

She felt this was her last chance to have some kind of a future with this woman. The pounding in her chest could be heard in her head. “Azula…” She breathed into the brunette’s ear, gliding her hands to the other woman's back.

A sharp inhale could be heard from the brunette. She wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck. “Ty Lee...” She murmured into the princess’s ear. They continued to slowly dance this way until the song ended.

They shifted, Ty Lee’s eyes darkened as they met with Azula’s. The princess leaned in, her lips grazed the brunette’s. They could feel each other's wavering breaths. The tension between the two released into a fiery passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you like this little story. It wasn't edited too heavily. I have a few chapters in the editing stage on my other works. You all have a wonderful day!


End file.
